User blog:Collaterale1/Side Story (Chapter 8) - Life is amusing
Takes place during Chapter 19 Roppongi, Tokyo We see Chizuru Urashima, head of Shinra's Head of the Equipment Division trying to call Reiji and Xiaomu Chizuru: *Breaths* I tried to call them and see what is going on, but everytime it happen, i got no response! I need a better phone. A corridor of Darkness comes in Chizuru: Huh? What's that!? A dark portal? Is Ouma at it again? If only Reiji and Xiaomu are there, they would deal with them easily! Alright Ouma, bring it on! The heroes comes in before the portal closes Iris: What kind of place is this? Majima: Wait, are we in Roppongi? Auriana: Roppongi? What kind of name is that? Mineta: Is a district in Tokyo, Japan. Auriana: Tokyo? Yes, yes! This is my dream to perform a concert on in front of millions of japanese people! Talia: Auriana, we don't have time for this, we have to explain what's going on. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yp-F4uy7SU Chizuru: Wait, you're not from Ouma aren't you? Majima: Ouma? Excuse me lady, but where not from "Ouma", whatever that is. Chizuru: Phew, is just normal citizens here. Dr. Don: Look at her Dr. Dan, she has white hair, and yet, she looks younger. Dr. Dan: You're right, it think she used alot of cosmetic stuff to stay young. Chizuru: Ooh, you think just because i have white hair, that doesn't mean i'm old. Dr. Dan: Wait, you mean, you're young? Chizuru: Exactly, now, who are you? Where do you come from? Iris: My name is Iris, this is Talia and Auriana, and the others are my companions Black☆Star: Nice to meet ya, i'm the coolest ninja of all, Black☆Star! Zidane: I'm Zidane, i'm from Alexandria, and this is my friend Vivi Chizuru: So, why there's a dark portal for a second? Iris: Is a long story, our friend is the only person who knows to create the portals that takes us to other worlds Chizuru: Other worlds?......You have got to be kidding me, the dimensional rift is broken again. Auriana: Dimensional rift? Broken again? Chizuru: You see, Reiji and Xiaomu are the only ones to fix it, they have defeated Ouma back then, and from what i heard, they have partnered with their leader once. Kiryu: Never heard of these people before Chizuru: Well, what you stepped in is the headquarters of Shinra, where Reiji and Xiaomu works, a goverment focusing on paranormal activities. I'm the head of the Equipment Division, my name is Dr. Chizuru Urashima, but you can call me Doctor. Akko: You mean you're specalized on weapons? Chizuru: Sure. Hmmm, a student of Luna Nova Magical Academy? Interesting Akko: Wait, you knwo about it!? Chizuru: Very little. I got an invitation from them to celebrate the construction of the academy, and the only information that i know is that they practice magic, my guess your a student that recently joined it right? Akko: No Chizuru, i- Chizuru: Call me Doctor please. Akko: I mean, no doctor, i'm been in the academy for a year now and, even if i still have to learn, it took me years to finally use my broom to fly. Chizuru: No wonder your teacher gave you detention for failing. Akko: Yeah, it's sad. Francœur looks at Chizuru Chizuru: What are you looking at? Lillie: Excuse us for this, he is not a human, he is a mutated flea, if it's the name of the Pokémon, his name Francœur Chizuru: A mutated flea!? He must be a spy from Ouma! Hold on! Tsubaki: Wait, this is just a misunderstood doctor, we don't know who Ouma is outside of their leader. Chizuru: You mean you know nothing about Ouma? Well, is an evil organization who's leader Saya, wanted to fuse all worlds into one and revive 99. She did managed to do it, but Reiji and Xiaomu eventually destroyed it for good. Once i heard that she returned, i knew she will do it again eventually Iris: That's horrible. Talia: Where not here to stop their leader, we need to stop AIDA from spreading the infection to other places. Chizuru: AIDA? Talia: From what Vile said, it is refeered to these black spots formed from a computer virus, their purpouse is to infect others Auriana: And he also said that it has the power to bring people back from the dead. Chizuru: Bringing people from the dead? That's ridiculous. Iris: Where not joking, we saw Vile reviving a cyber wolf with AIDA, right in our eyes. Chizuru: So, how we have to stop them? Iris: I have no idea. I feared that the black spots will appear in Tokyo at any moment. Vivi: Someone's coming! Zidane: Is AIDA, right? Vivi: No Zidane: Than what is it? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8oUDij_FQDk 5 Defense Droid Alphas comes in Talia: Robots! Chizuru: Who are these? Hey you, get out, this is a private goverment! Akko: We don't know, maybe there harmless. Omicon and Necron comes in Omicon: Hahahaha, it's good to be back from the dead right, Necron? Necron: We have returned again for revenge, isn't that right, Omicon? Omicon: Where going to have fun messing up other worlds, Necron. Auriana: Who are these girls? Are they humans right? Mineta: We have no idea, but all i can say is, my goodness there hot! Black☆Star: Hey, i want some of them too! Tsubaki hits Black☆Star's head with a shuriken Black☆Star: Ok, i take it back. Goblin Slayer: Hey you two, where do you come from!? Omicon: Oh look, a knight, Necron. Necron: Along with a ninja, and a witch, hehehe, this is going to be fun, Omicon. ???: Hold up you two! Aschen Brodel comes in https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJNuNLFyWOw Aschen Brodel: You two are not getting away from me! Omicon: Grrr, is her again, Necron! Necron: Yes, that annoying robot, Omicon! Chizuru: Hey you, please take them down, i think there up to something Aschen Brodel: That's ovbious. Iris: Who are you? Aschen Brodel: My name is Aschen Brodel, i'm an android combat and partner to Captain Browning. Chizuru: Captain Browning? I heard of that name before. Aschen Brodel: You should, we have partnered with Shinra in the past. Now, allow me to take it part. Code DTD Activated. Horray, i'm going make some friends! You guys are s-c-r-e-w-e-d! Akko: Code DTD? Her personality has changed too. Auriana: She looks happy and energized. Majima: And part of her clothes just dissolved. Black☆Star: Hey girl, take them down! These are getting out our way! Aschen Brodel: Yes buddy, wohooo!! Black☆Star: I'm already liking this girl now! Iris: Don't be a pervert and let's get things started Black☆Star: Allright. Tsubaki, Ninja Sword Mode! Tsubaki: Right (transforms into a sword) Black☆Star: Time to show them what we can do, now that we have this green-haired android chick in our party! Omicon: Mphm, insolent weaklings, let's have fun, Necron Necron: Sure thing, Omicon Talia: Doctor, stay back! Chizuru: Sure, i'll have to show you something while you girls are dealing with these robots. (dissapears) Are you Ready? FIGHT! Playable Characters *Iris (Lvl. 14) *Talia (Lvl. 14) *Auriana (Lvl. 14) *Zidane (Lvl. 13) *Vivi (Lvl. 13) *Goblin Slayer (Lvl. 14) *Akko (Lvl. 13) *Black☆Star (Lvl. 13) *Grape Juice (Lvl. 13) *Kazuma Kiryu (Lvl. 14) *Goro Majima (Lvl. 14) *Lillie and Snowy (Lvl. 13) *Dr. Don and Dr. Dan (Lvl. 14) *Aschen Brodel (Lvl. 13) Enemies *5 Defense Droid Alphas - 70 HP *Omicon - 330 HP *Necron - 330 HP *6 Vegetoids - 55 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *4 Nihilegos - 110 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Mother Beast - 870 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) *Nui Harima - 540 HP (After 4 enemies are defeated) Assist *Francœur (A Monster in Paris) Summon *Carbuncle Non-Playable Characters *Chizuru Urashima *Monokuma Category:Blog posts Category:Side-Quest Category:Chapters